


i'm off the deep end (watch as i dive in)

by starcanopus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance, YouTube, Youtuber Cora Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcanopus/pseuds/starcanopus
Summary: Derek winces.He thought he’d heard something when fitting the key into the doorknob of the apartment with an unsteady hand, but he had been a little distracted by the lips mouthing at the back of Derek’s neck and long fingers dipping under his shirt to skim across his abdomen tantalizingly.“Oh, shit.”He can’t help but agree with Stiles. Oh shit, indeed.Cora is going tokillhim.





	i'm off the deep end (watch as i dive in)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the last fic in my drafts, I'll be back in a few weeks!

_i'm off the deep end (watch as I dive in)_

In retrospect, Derek probably should have checked his phone before driving home. Cora’s always harping on him for never replying to her messages or responding to the memes that she tags him in on Facebook but really, she should know better. Derek has never been quite the social butterfly both she and Laura embody. No, that gene had skipped right over him. It’s never bothered him before and he likes to think that he can be sociable enough when the occasion calls for it, despite what his sisters think of him.

But of course, as all things do, this comes around to bite him in the ass.

Specifically, on date night.

When Derek stumbles out of the elevator, he’s caught up in a frenzy of hands that can’t keep to themselves, scorching kisses, and tangled tongues. Back hitting the wall of the hallway with a loud thump, he lets out an amused huff before he manages to get ahold of himself, breaking away from that addicting mouth long enough to unlock the door. And then he’s twisting back around, hands framing soft cheeks as he backs into his apartment, kissing like a man starved of touch and nearly tripping backwards when he shucks off his shoes. Derek kicks the door closed and pauses in the foyer, unable to do much else other than pant into the other man’s mouth, hands dropping to curl around trim hips and tug him closer.

“_God_, you’re so hot.”

Derek preens a little under his boyfriend’s gasped compliment. It’s been a few months since he had finally worked up the courage to ask out the mouthy classmate who kept getting into loud and heated debates with him during his Soc 437 discussion section, but he still gets pleasant shivers whenever he hears those words.

“Mmf, you don’t even know- ” a kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth, hands pushing at his leather jacket, which Derek all too happily shrugs out of and discards off to the side, “how much I like you- ” lips dust his jaw, scraping against his stubble, “the things I want to do to you- ” a hand fists itself in his hair, tugging his head gently to the side so another kiss can be pressed against his neck, “the things I want you to do to _me_.”

“Yeah?” Derek’s voice is low and wrecked as he traces a thumb over his boyfriend’s moles, drawing out a familiar pattern.

Stiles lets out a breathy laugh and his eyes twinkle at Derek, affection and desire prominent in them, “Yeah.”

Derek grins, leaning down to capture Stiles’s lips again in a slower and deeper kiss, his tongue slipping back into the other man’s mouth. Shifting Stiles slightly, he crowds him up against the entryway table and slips a knee between his thighs. He takes Stiles’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it briefly before releasing it and peppering butterfly kisses down the pale column of his boyfriend’s throat.

And then Derek feels long fingers go to the waistband of his jeans, metal clinking as Stiles starts to undo his belt buckle.

“_Ahem_.”

Derek freezes.

So do the hands on his belt.

He doesn’t break his gaze away from Stiles who pulls back slowly and stares at him wide-eyed, confusion mirrored in his amber eyes.

Derek squeezes his eyes shut. There can only be one other person who would be here and please, _please_ let her not be doing what he thinks she might be doing.

Turning his head to the left, Derek has to suppress a groan when his eyes land on recording equipment and a keyboard, slowly travelling up to meet the unimpressed gaze of his younger sister. The sleek guitar that he had bought her for her last birthday rests in her lap. She’s twisted around in her seat, a glare filled with the promise of death drilling into him. A laptop sits on the desk in front of her, unattended but clearly displaying the YouTube webpage.

From the way her arms are crossed to the arch of one dark eyebrow, she’d been trying to get their attention for a while now.

Derek winces.

He thought he’d heard something when fitting the key into the doorknob of the apartment with an unsteady hand, but he had been a little distracted by the lips mouthing at the back of Derek’s neck and long fingers dipping under his shirt to skim across his abdomen tantalizingly.

“Oh, shit.”

He can’t help but agree with Stiles. Oh shit, indeed.

Cora is going to _kill_ him.

“Quite the show, I applaud you. You _finished_, Der-bear?”

Her voice is saccharine sweet and if there had been any doubt about it before, there’s none now. Derek’s so going to be paying for this. Possibly with his life. Cora has a very strict no-interruptions policy when it comes to her videos. Every single one of their family members has learned the hard way of what happens if you disturb her during a filming session.

And he had chosen probably the absolute _worst_ way to do it. 

Derek nudges Stiles behind him and says weakly, “I thought…you were going out tonight.”

“Changed my mind.” Her eyes narrow. “I sent you a text.”

“I didn’t…” Pulling out his phone from his back pocket, he glances down reluctantly at the screen. “…oh.”

Stiles grips Derek’s biceps, head ducking around his torso to peer at Cora and Derek just _knows_ that his boyfriend is grinning shamelessly.

“Yo, Cora,” Stiles clears his throat and flails out a hand at the equipment and the camera facing them, “you’re totally gonna be able to like…edit this out right? Or re-record? Because I love you dude, but softcore porn is not an industry I am _fully_ prepared to break into and even though yes, Derek is built like a freaking _god_, and yes, sharing is caring, I am a supremely selfish dude and—”

“It’s a livestream.”

Double shit.

When he hears Stiles suck in a breath, presumably to say something else, Derek elbows him in the stomach, _hard_, because he loves his boyfriend and his unfailing ability to fill awkward silences but now is _not_ the time. Especially since they’re in front of God knows how many of Cora’s fans. He tries to think of something to say, maybe an apology and plea for her not to rip his balls off or maybe to tell her to turn the damn camera off so the world’s not looking at their disheveled appearances.

Nothing manages to get past the embarrassing lump in his throat.

“Terribly sorry about this,” says Cora, turning back around to face the camera, shifting her guitar so it’s out of the way, “but as some of you probably know from my previous videos, that’s my roommate and idiot brother, Derek. We just moved in a few weeks ago and clearly_,_ he’s a little _too_ excited about breaking in the place. And _that_ cute piece of ass—”

“Cora!” Derek exclaims. Behind him, Stiles just cackles.

“—is Stiles, his boyfriend. Still don’t know what he sees in my brother, if you ask me—”

“No one asked you.”

“—although thank god they’re finally together because my brother had been _pining _so much I think I was temporarily deaf for a period of time.”

“Cora,” Derek growls warningly, annoyance lacing his tone. He’s not one for _pining_. Well. That much, anyway.

“No, let her continue,” Stiles curls an arm around his waist and noses at his ear. Derek resists the urge to shudder under the warm breath that ghosts across his neck. “I want to hear all about how you just couldn’t resist me so you had to pick fights with me in our sociology course.”

Derek rolls his eyes and twists so he can glare at his boyfriend’s smug face. “_I _picked fights…? I recall you saying something about how much you liked the way my eyes flashed when I preached at you about the proper use of the elaboration likelihood model.”

“Oh, yes, that.” Stiles hums absently, hiding a grin in his shoulder. He adds dramatically and, in Derek's opinion, unnecessarily loudly, “You turn me on intellectually, Derek, what can I say.”

Cora has turned around again, regarding them with a nasty look. “God, you’re both disgusting. Can you stop sexing each other up in front of me?”

“You’re just jealous because you’re single, Cor-Cor.”

The outraged expression on Cora’s face causes a snort to slip out of Derek.

“_Cor…?” _She snaps back around and points a finger at the camera, “None of you heard that! That is not a thing! _No one_ calls me that!”

“Oh but it suits you so well.”

“Get out of my sight before I think of many creative ways to play my keyboard with your forehead.” Cora glowers scathingly at them both.

A look of horror crosses Stiles’s face and he stares at her. “Oh my _god_, what is wrong with you.”

She just smiles back at him, all teeth, and Derek takes that as a cue to grab Stiles’s wrist and drag him quickly across the living room and into his bedroom because he knows she’s _not_ above doing that. The door shuts behind them and Cora starts talking to her fans again, probably to bitch about both him and Stiles, though her voice is muted now.

The two are silent for a short while before Stiles starts to laugh, doubling over and tripping onto the bed, limbs spreading out in a starfish position as he tries to muffle his mirth into Derek’s pillow. He laughs so hard Derek thinks he might be in danger of losing a lung.

Derek just stands there helplessly, a little horrified at the realization sinking in that he had just made out with his boyfriend on YouTube. Live. And knowing Cora, she would _never _take that video down just to get back at him.

Stiles flips onto his back once he’s done crying of laughter, lacing his hands behind his head. He grins up at Derek.

“What uh…what just happened?”

* * *

“So.”

The next morning finds Derek leaning and resting his elbows on the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee as the morning light filters through the window and casts a warm glow across Cora’s equipment still set up in the living room. Stiles is still in bed, out like a light. They hadn’t gotten to the sex part last night, much to Derek’s disappointment, but there would be plenty of time in the coming weeks to ravish his boyfriend against all surfaces of the apartment. Preferably _without_ Cora’s judgment. Speaking of his sister…

Derek arches an eyebrow at Cora, who’s toweling off her damp hair as she steps out of the bathroom. “So?”

A smirk slides onto Cora’s face and she pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket to wiggle it in front of him. “Guess who’s trending on Tumblr _and_ Twitter?”

A bad feeling sinks into Derek’s stomach. Cora doesn’t wait for his reply before she throws up her arms like she’s just won an award.

“Me!” Her eyes narrow and she jabs a finger at him. “Well, _technically_, you and Stiles.”

“…_Why_.” It’s not a question. More of a “why is this my life” declaration, really. There’s no question that Cora is an insanely popular YouTuber with over seven million subscribers who love her powerful voice and sharp, sarcastic attitude. Derek _also _knows, through Laura’s gleeful recounts during family dinners, that Cora’s fans have had an unhealthy obsession with him ever since she’d strong-armed him into singing with her for a cover of “Shallow” by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper (“c’mon, Der, you're not busy right now and I _know_ what you can do with that voice of yours”). It’s still one of Cora’s most viewed videos.

He has a very strong suspicion that Peter—Cora’s self-proclaimed manager—had put that idea into her head.

“I know, right?” Cora flops onto the couch, a dramatic sigh escaping her lips in a puff. “There are already gifs and edits of you and Stiles making out like horny teenagers circling around on Tumblr. I’m a little peeved that less attention is being paid to my Sia covers because um, _hello_, I am a music goddess but hey, thanks for making that video go viral I guess. I’ve gotten quite a few good reviews and new subscribers. But they’re more focused on you.”

She points her phone at him. “_Apparently_ the internet thinks my smoking hot brother and his smoking hot boyfriend are _cute _together. Premium spank bank material too. I won’t be surprised if people starting tweeting fanfics about you to me. Did you know you already have a ship name?”

Why? _Why_ had Mom insisted that he share an apartment with Cora during his senior year of college? And _where_ did Cora’s shame go to die because it should _not_ be normal for his sister to be saying this kind of stuff to him.

“Although, through this, I’ve figured out how you’ll be repaying me for ruining my livestream yesterday.”

Derek really doesn’t want to know but he must have a death wish because the next word out of him is, “How?”

“You and Stiles will be featuring regularly in my videos from now on.” Cora smiles at him brightly, but Derek has lived with her long enough to know that it’s a predatory smile, one of pure _evil _that she uses before eviscerating her victims.

Derek stares at her, the unpleasant feeling back in his stomach with full force. “Stiles can’t sing.”

He really can’t. Stiles has many strengths: he’s insanely clever and honest and _beautiful. _But singing is _not_ one of them.

“Who said anything about singing? I’ve been thinking about expanding past covers anyways,” explains Cora, “and Peter pointed out that the fans really love my occasional vlog and our interactions whenever I drag your fat ass on. Now that they’ve seen Stiles, they can’t seem to get enough. It’s something about the way you _look_ at each other or some disgusting and sappy shit like that.”

“I…_no_, Cora.”

Her lips thin and she sits up, all business now. “It’s the least you could do after ruining my livestream. I spent so much time arranging the medley that I’d been singing before you so _rudely_ interrupted me. So why can’t you just do me a solid and persuade Stiles to join us in a vid once in a while?”

Damn it. She knows he’s weak against guilt trips.

He racks his brain for something, anything to try and weasel his way out of saying yes, but he’s coming up empty. Besides, if he says no, his mother would probably just end up calling him and telling him in a soft but firm voice to help his sister (“singing is her _dream_, Derek”).

Derek sighs, resigned, the words coming out of his mouth unwillingly. “I’ll…talk to him about it.”

“Excellent. I’ll start brainstorming ideas.” Cora flounces out of the room triumphantly, tossing long, dark hair over one shoulder.

He calls after her spitefully, “He’ll probably say no.”

“No he won’t!”

Derek groans into his hand, feeling a headache coming on, because she’s absolutely right. Stiles is going to take Cora’s fans by storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title from song: [Shallow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A) by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper


End file.
